A visit from Hogwarts
by Crossover-pixie-yay
Summary: When the DWMA gets some transfer students from an unknown school in England, Maka gets a feeling that their new friends aren't exactly... Normal. Not only do they cringe when somebody talks about killing a witch, but they all seem to be after something. But what?


**Hi! So this is my first fanfic on this account! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater.**

Hermione's POV

It was just another normal day at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was prepared for all of my classes, while Ron and Harry and pretty much every other boy in our year were not. yep. Pretty normal to me.

We were heading to my favorite class, transfiguration with professor Magonigal. She never judged or took points from any house without a good reason, unlike Snape, who pretty much only supported Slytherin and was always taking points off of Griffindor for, oh, EVERYTHING we ever did in his class. Potions was, therefore, my least favorite class.

Maka's POV

We were in class at the DWMA, everything going on how it normally was. Black Star and Soul not paying attention, Tsubaki trying to get Black Star to pay attention, Kid was still writing his name on his notes paper, Liz was doing her nails, while Patti was talking to nobody in particular.

We were doing yet another dissection lab and writing down notes on what we saw inside our dead rats. Jeez, why was Dr. Stein so obsessed with dissections? Seriously, he was just as obsessed with dissections as Kid was with symmetry.

I was being very careful with a small knife, entirely focused, cutting the rat's leg open when...

"Maka!"

I jumped, startled. stead of opening the leg, I nearly split my palm open.

"Yes, Mr. Stein? I asked, muffling my frustration.

Lord death would like to see you, Kid, Black Star, and your weapons in the Death room pronto. You are dismissed from classes." He said.

" OH YEAH!" Black star shouted, receiving a painful Maka chop.

" Hey! What was that for Maka?!"

" What? My hand slipped." I said back.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione. You, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Cho are wanted in professor Dumbledor's office right away." Professor Magonigal said, releasing us from our classes. Well, Ron and Harry ran out as fast as they could, the four of us girls rolling our eyes and walking out of The door.

"I wonder what Dumbledor would want all of us for." Ginny said inquisitively.

" What if we got into trouble for something?" Cho said, worried.

"Oh, come on. How could four 5th years and two 4th years that are in different houses possibly get in trouble for the same thing all at one time?" I sated calmly.

When we reached Dumbledor's griffin statue, Harry and Ron were calmly waiting for us.

"Sup?" Ron asked, receiving a glare from Ginny, enough to shut him up quickly.

"Luna, you can do the honors." I said.

"Alright." Luna said, walking up to the griffin. The loony fourth year said "Lemon Drops" in her chipper, out of there voice. The griffin rolled aside, revealing a flight of stairs which we swiftly accented.

"Professor Dumbledor?" Harry called out as we entered the huge office.

"Over here, children." a kind, middle-aged voice sounded from a desk in the center of the farthest wall in the office. We all stood around our headmaster, Albus Dumbledor. "Now, I suppose you are wondering why I brought the six of you here." We all nodded our heads. "It is because of the Dark Lord."

We all gave him curious and confused looks, so he continued. "The dark lord has returned, as we all know. instead of attacking Hogwarts or The Ministry, however, he is attacking an academy in America."

"And you are telling us this because...?" Ron stated, utterly confused.

"Because you six are going to America as transfer students to look out in case he attacks. The school is not for witches or wizards, so they do not know of Voldemort." Everybody flinched at his name. "In fact, this school trains young teens to kill witches. "

Ginny, Cho, Luna and I stared at him in shock.

"Um, Dumbledor, sir, do you expect us WITCHES to go to a school where we will be KILLED?! and if they can kill witches, then why should we go there anyways. they seem fine to me!" I exclaimed, on the verge of yelling.

"No. You are wrong. Voldemort is beyond their powers of battle. That's why your identities will be a secret."

Maka's POV

"Yes Lord Death?" I said as we walked into the large, open, room.

"Ah, hiya children! Thanks for coming! As you can probably tell, what you were brought here for is important. Taken out of class, and in the middle of a dissection, too. Man, you kids must feel pretty lucky." I always wondered why the master of death was such an optomistic being.

"MAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit yelled as I came closer to him and Lord Death.

"Oh. Hi dad." I muttered.

"Quiet, death scythe. there is a meeting going on." Death said to my useless father.

Before anyone had the chance to ask, Death the Kid spoke up, "So, what are we here for anyway?"

"Well, you know about the transfers coming here tomorrow?" We all nodded our heads, meaning that we did. "I want them to stay with you seven until they leave. I choose your group because they have strong powers, different powers than any of you have, any you guys are the best in your class to take on the job."

"How long will they be staying?" Tsubaki asked.

"A year or so. It being only three days into the new school year, it was the perfect time for them to come!" Lord Death answered.

"How many transfers are actually coming?" Liz asked.

"six." Death was silent for a moment, then added, "oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. They have never killed one Kishin or witch in their life, so don't egg them on to fight or anything. They are trained for other things at their school."

we all stared at him. "WHAT?!"

**so, yeah. End of chapter. Hope u liked! Comment. It helps me fix problems and gives me encouragement!**


End file.
